


A Quiet Morning

by The_Missing_Fangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Missing_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Missing_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang decide to go on a camping trip, and in the early morning, Nico finds himself in an awkward (and slightly adorable) predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Heroes of Olympus. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction on this site, but I hope you like it!

It was an early Saturday morning, where the birds were chirping and the sun had just risen. Spring break had come, and a certain group of nine teenagers had decided that they wanted to go camping. Two large tents were set up and staked to the ground. Boys in one tent, girls in the other. No one was awake yet, for it was approximately 6:00 a.m.. Sleeping bags were left unzipped in the night, due to the fact that it was warmer than usual. 

Four teen boys laid on top of their respective sleeping bags, their arms and legs splayed out. Blankets were haphazardly thrown on top of them from the middle of the night, when it had gotten cold. A few soft snores were heard.

Nico felt the warm blanket wrapping around him like a burrito. He snuggled into them, reveling in the feeling of warmth. Dreams were still dancing around in his mind. He didn't bother opening his eyes. Who needed to wake up, anyway? It was a Saturday morning, and spring break had arrived. Time to chill. 

The half-Italian curled inwardly, trying to preserve the sacred warmth that only blankets provided. His left foot had gotten cold, for his sock had slipped off in the night. He pulled the blankets closer to his nose. 

_Darn pajamas!_ He thought angrily. _These things provide zero warmth!_ He grumbled quietly underneath the plush blanket. He turned onto his side. His dark, thick eyebrows furrowed in frustration. _If only these blankets were warmer...when will the heat kick in? I'm starting to wake up!_

As if on cue, he began to feel warmer. _Finally. I love this electric blanket!_

_Wait a minute..._ His eyes snapped open, revealing the obsidian orbs behind. _I didn't bring an electric blanket!_

Nico turned his head the slightest bit to the side to see what—or _who_ —it was. He saw a familiar mess of dark hair. It was infested with cow licks and was uneven in a number of places. A peaceful, drooling face was behind it all. 

_Percy._

_He must've rolled over to where I was!_ Suddenly Nico felt warm, calloused hands snake across his midsection smoothly. The hands stopped and pulled their victim closer. 

“Ah!” Nico abruptly yelped. He wasn't used to being touched in such an affectionate way. _I know we're dating, but I'm not ready for this!_ His attempts to wiggle out of the grasp of the green eyed beauty proved to be fruitless. _Why won't he wake up?!_ He could feel his boyfriend's cool breath on the back of his neck. 

The arms around him only held tighter. 

Nico tried to get up once more. Then the sleepy voice of his partner rang out. “Nico...stay…” Percy’s mouth was moving lazily, his eyes still shut. 

Nico smiled warmly at him. _He's still asleep…_ “Okay. You win, Jackson.” His voice lowered to a barely audible whisper. “Just ‘cause I love you so much.” He set his head back down onto the pillow, facing his significant other. He closed his eyes and dozed off.

After making sure Nico was asleep, Percy, being awake the entire time, opened his eyes fully to gaze at his boyfriend. Sea green eyes scanned the other’s face. Seeing the half-Italian sleeping calmly brought a smile to the older teen’s face. He leaned over and pecked the younger teen on the cheek. 

“I love you too, di Angelo.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short thing I thought of, so I hope that you liked it!
> 
> Please review!


End file.
